Serenade
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: SquillamSquidward Squidward misses Squillam. Squillam has a suprise for him. This is for Shining Spirit Dragon. shounenai


**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius. The lyrics are from Foreigner..which I do not own. **

A/N: This is a one-shot ficcie. It's a little gift for Shining Spirit Dragon, who's awaiting my update on Squillam's Jealously. I hope you like this.

Song: Waiting for a Girl like You

_Lyrics-Italics(Squillams's singing) (lyrics have been tweaked slightly..but not much)_

**Warning: this is shounen-ai, meaning m/m pairings. Don't like, don't read. **

**Pairings: Squillam/Squidward**

**Rating: T (for mushy stuff, and some fluff)**

**Serenade**

**by **

**Marih Dimitri**

Laughter echoed the ocean floor, filling of joyous music, pulsating through the black stereo machines inside a small Easter Island home. Inside the grey dulled walls, Spongebob was on the dance floor, dancing to the rhythm of music of the new, hip group, the fab four. Sandy was right next to him, shaking her hips, laughing as Spongebob twirled around, slightly tumbling over his untied shoelaces. Patrick was occupied at the other side of the room, bobbing for some apples, grinning to himself as he ate one of the succulent morsels he happened to catch in his mouth.

Mr. Krabs slightly blushed as he was talking to Mrs. Puff, nervously stretching out his inside white t-shirt. Mrs. Puff slightly giggled, a taint of pink flushed across her cheeks, seeing how nervous Mr. Krabs was around her.

Pearl was at plush, green couch, talking to Melissa of all the gossip that was spewing around in Bikini Bottom, and of the latest fashions available. In the far right side of the wall, in a plush green chair, Squidward sat in, looking at everyone, laughing, giggling, and dancing the night away, enjoying themselves. He groaned in despair, rubbing his head softly, a headache forming of all the people inside his home.

"Why me? All I wanted...was a quiet evening," Squidward mumbled to himself, "then...those...Barnacle heads..just HAD..to come over. Now I have a party in my house."

Squidward plopped his head against the chair, looking at all the people in the room. His crimson eyes shifted towards Spongebob and Sandy, seeing their happy faces, laughing and giggling as they dance, with Spongebob occasionally trip over his shoelaces. Squidward quickly turned his head aside, looking out at the window, his mind drifting off, thinking of his distant..lover.

"I wonder..what he's doing..right now," Squidward softly said, gazing at the window.

Inside a pearly white mansion, in a lavishly huge bedroom, Squillam was folding his shirts, in neat, orderly fashion, making sure that every piece of the fabric straightened out, without a single wrinkle in site. He placed his blue t-shirt in his white dresser drawer, neatly tucking it in the back. He started to pull out a brown oxford t-shirt, gazing at it intently, lovingly. He sniffed the fabric, the scent of over greased krabby patties wavering off from the garment. He looked towards his desk, seeing a photo of him and his beloved, Squidward, sitting on the grass, remembering the time they had a picnic together.

"Squiddy," Squillam sighed lovingly, "my darling. Why aren't you here with me?"

Suddenly, Albert, Squillam's trusted butler waltzed right inside the room, bowing slightly at Squillam.

"Pardon the intrusion, sir, but I have just been informed that your...'friend', Squidward, is having a party at his house," Albert said.

"He's more..than my friend, Albert," Squillam said, looking at Albert sternly.

"Why...of course, sir," Albert replied, "if..I may be direct..you should go and see him. After all..it's been awhile...since that...incident."

Squillam looked down sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt him," he whispered out softly. He gazed at the brown oxford shirt, looking at it lovingly. A huge grin plastered across his face, clutched the oxford shirt against his chest. He suddenly plopped the shirt on his bed and went into his closet to grab a pair of his Louis Vuitton leather shoes, slipping them on his feet. He then grabbed a bag and silver platinum color boombox with CD inside and ran out of the mansion towards his speedboat. Albert ran outside, looking at Squillam as he carefully put his belonging in the passagner seat.

"Sir..if I may inquire...what do you plan to do," Albert questioned curiously.

"I'm going to apologize...and..let him know...I still love him," Squillam said, smiling. He then put his keys in the ignition and sped off in his black speedboat towards Bikini Bottom.

Squidward slowly walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee, plopping two sugar cubes inside the cup, and pouring a bit of cream into his coffee. Sandy walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water with ice. She glanced towards Squidward, seeing his depressing expression on his face.

"Hey, Squidward. Y'all feelin' alright?" Sandy concernedly said, placing a gloved paw on his shoulder.

Squidward looked up at Sandy, sadness in his eyes. "I...just wish..he...was here."

"Ah, come on, Squiddy. He'll come back to ya," Sandy smiled, patting his back gently, "He didn't abandon ya."

"Then...w-why...didn't...he..show up...for our date...at the park...the other night," He sulked, at the verge of tears.

"Maybe somethin' happened.. But...he loves ya. Heck...ya got him tied hog like a heifer. The important thang is..that he loves ya. And ta that end, it's all that matters."

"P-perhaps..you're...right..Sandy!...Thanks!"

"Nothin' to it!"

Squidward smiled at Sandy and walked out to the living room, seeing Spongebob and Patrick play a game of eels and escalators, with Sandy walking out with him.

"I better git over there. It's bound to get plum ugly," Sandy giggled, trotting over to Spongebob.

Squidward sat down, sipping on his coffee, looking outside at the window, a stiff breeze blowing in.

"Sigh...I wish you were here, Squillam," Squidward sighed.

The black speedboat sped along the road, briefly stopping by a flower shop to pick up a dozen of red roses. Squillam looked up towards the road, seeing the Easter Island house coming into view.

"Don't worry Squiddy. I"ll make sure you never forget this."

The whole house was once again filled with chatter, a soft melody pulsating throughout the room. Spongebob was on the floor, shaking a pair of dices.

"Come on, Escalators," he exclaimed, rolling the dices on the floor. The dices tumbled, twirling around until finally stopping at a pair of eels.

"Oh..you got eel's again," Patrick said.

Spongebob narrowed his eyes, hissing at the dice, clenching his fists tightly. He was about to kick the board away from him when Sandy approached him, holding his sides gently but firmly.

"Uh...come ...on, Spongebob. Why don't we hit the dance floor and I'll show ya some Texan footwork," Sandy hastily said, pushing Spongebob to the middle of the room, with him grumbling and seething slightly. Patrick stood up and walked towards the food table, getting a plate full of devil eggs and watermelon, munching on the snacks happily.

Squillam slowly parked his speedboat at the side of the road alongside the streets. He got and picked up his Sliver boombox with a mic attach to it from his back seat, with a dozen of roses and a heart shaped candy box. He quickly opened up his trunk and pulled out a wire cutter from his toolbox, closing the door shut. He quietly tiptoed towards the electrical circuit breaker and opened it up, finding a blue wire that had a 'light' sign displayed on it. He quickly looked up above, hearing the sound of chattering and music blasting coming from the house. Squillam slowly moved some wires away from the blue wire. A jellyfish was swimming nearby, buzzing around. The jellyfish curiously swam next to Squillam, peeking over his shoulder.

"Shoo..go away, I'm busy here," Squillam said, brushing the jellyfish away from him, causing him to absentmindly cut a purple wire. In the house, Squidward was watching Spongebob and Sandy dancing the limbo, with a smile spread across his face. All the lights and the music halted, the room becoming pitch black.

"Hey..what happened to all the lights," Mrs. Puff said, trying to see through the darkness.

"It must have been a power outage," Melissa exclaimed.

Squidward turned on a flashlight, walking down the hallway towards his closet. He pulled out a box filled with candles, taking them out and placing them around the house, lighting them one by one. Squillam looked up, seeing the whole house pitched in darkness.

"Whoops. I guess I cut the wrong cord. I'll send someone to fix that problem right away," Squillam said, taking is cell phone out of his jacket, dialing a number. "Hello, electrical repair shop. I need some wiring fixed at Coral Ave, at the Easter Island House immediately!" He hanged up his cell phone and walked towards the walk way of the door, placing his boombox next to him with his dozen roses and candy on the floor. He popped in a CD in inside the boombox and plugged in the microphone, turning the volume at a high volume.

"This is for you Squiddy, my love," Squillam thought, clearing his throat slightly.

In the house, Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff were chatting mostly about money business.

"You see. If I expand my business..then I'll create me some more customer who'll bring me more money for me restaurant," Mr. Krabs explained.

"But, in order to expand your business..you'll need to hire more people. Spongebob, Squidward and Melissa can't handle two restaurants by themselves."

"Why waste all that money hiring new blood. It'll drain me."

"You really are obsessed, aren't you Krabs?"

Music started to pulsate from outside, catching everyone attention.

"Hey..where's that music coming from," Spongebob exclaimed. Everyone stood up and walked towards the window, looking outside. Squidward peeked through another window, seeing Squillam, instantly blushing at seeing him.

"It's Squillam," Melissa said, who glanced at Squidward, who was gazing at Squillam intensely.

Squillam looked up towards the window, seeing Squidward, lifting up the microphone up towards his lips, gazing at him lovingly.

"_So long..I"ve been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone_

_When you love someone"_

"He ain't bad at singin'," Sandy said. Squidward continued looking at Squillam, a tint of pink flushing at his cheeks.

"_It feels so right, so warm and true_

_I need to know if you feel it too" _

"Well..I'll tell ya. He has guts doing this," Melissa stated.

"_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before. _

_This time I wanna be sure"_

"Whoo..keep going Squillam," Patrick cheered loudly. Squidward glared at Patrick, slightly embarrassed at his actions.

"_I've been waiting for pearl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a jewel like you_

_A love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a pearl like you_

_To come into my life"_

"That's so romantic of him. He's so sweet," Mrs. Puff exclaimed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's obvious that he really loves him," Melissa stated, glancing at Squidward, who looked at Squillam lovingly, sighing.

"_You're so good_

_When we make love it's understood" _

Everyone immediately looked at Squidward, who's whole face turned a beet red color, continually looking at Squillam.

"_It's more than a touch or word we say_

_Only in dreams could it be this way_

_When you love someone_

_Yeah, really love someone"_

Squidward stood up, heading downstairs towards the door, with the gang following him. He opened up the door, looking straight at Squillam.

"_Now, I know it's right_

_From the moment I wake up till the deep in night_

_There's no where on earth that I'd rather be_

_Than holding you, tenderly"_

Squillam proceeded to walk up towards Squidward, holding his hand gently, bending down in one knee, with Squidward blushing.

"_I've been waiting for a pearl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a jewel like you_

_And a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a pearl like you_

_To come into my life" _

The music flowed beautifully as Squillam stood up, wrapping his arm around Squidward's waist, pulling him towards him, his lips brushing alongside his ears.

"You're my pearl and my jewel, Squiddy," he whispered softly to him. "Forgive me, my dove."

Squidward pulled back slightly, looking at Squillam's eyes passionately. He leaned up forward, pressing his lips towards Squillam's, embracing him in a sweet kiss. Squillam kissed back, pressing his body towards Squidward's, moaning slightly, stroking his back.

"Awwww," the gang loudly exclaimed, startling Squidward, who pulled away from Squillam, blushing brightly.

Squillam chuckled slightly, picking up the roses and candy from the floor, shutting off the boombox in the process.

"For you, my dear," Squillam softly said, giving the roses and candy to Squidward.

"Squillam...y-you really shouldn't have," Squidward said, turning his face slightly, blushing.

Squillam cupped his chin and turned his face toward his, looking at him lovingly. "I wanted too. You're worth it, my Squiddy."

"Oh, Squillam," Squidward whispered, blushing. Squillam smiled, hoisting up Squidward, carrying him into the house, while the gang moved out of the way, looking at them.

"They make such a cute couple," Spongebob said, smiling at them.

"Yep..their tighter than a bark on a tree," Sandy commented, smiling.

Everyone went back inside the house, into the living room. Spongebob grabbed the small boombox that Squillam left behind and brought it to the center of the living room. He popped in one of his Bob Marley CD in the boombox, turning it on.

"Hey everyone...LET DANCE!"

Everyone ran up to the middle of the living room, forming a conga line with Spongebob in the front, dancing the night. Squillam sat at the couch, cuddling Squidward tenderly, kissing his forehead tenderly.

"I don't deserve you, Squillam. You're too good for me," Squidward sighed, resting his head against Squillam's chest.

Squillam tilted Squidward's chin up, looking at his eyes lovingly. "No Squiddy, my love. You deserve the very best and nothing less. I'm the one, who doesn't deserve every ounce of love that you give towards me, my dove," Squillam softly said, stroking his cheek.

Squidward leaned up forward, brushing his lips against Squillam's lobes, this breath gently grazing him. "Show me your...loving..that you can give to me," Squidward whispered huskly.

"With pleasure, my dear," Squillam whispered back.

Squillam stood up, carrying Squidward in his arms, giving him a passionate kiss. Squidward kiss back at Squillam, looking at his eyes lovingly as Squillam proceeded to go upstairs towards Squidward's bedroom. Squillam opened up the door and went inside, with Squidward, closing the door behind him, awaiting for there night full of passion.

**Well...that's the end. I hope you like this Shining Spirit Dragon. I'll post up the next chappie of Squillam's Jealously as soon as I can. Please Review. **


End file.
